


Baby Names

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Babies, Baby Names, Baby Teddy Lupin, Baby Werewolves, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute Teddy Lupin, F/M, Family, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, In-Laws, Inspired By Tumblr, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Names, Old Married Couple, Pet Names, So Married, Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 7: FormalFandom: Harry PotterRemus and Tonks reflect on their little family and why they thought to name their son what they did.Oneshot/drabble





	Baby Names

Remus Lupin was the one who brought up the fact that he and his wife should formally name their baby boy after her late father. Ted was a good man--robust and cheerful, with twinkling eyes, who loved nothing more than to dote on his wife and daughter. Remus himself knew how much it would mean to Andromeda and Tonks.

It would honor the man who had welcomed him into being a part of their little family, despite still being protective of his daughter. 

* * *

It was Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin who brought up Harry Potter as godfather first, for Teddy. Harry was the obvious choice by far. He was their biggest hope in the war that she was desperate for all of them to get through together; besides, Dora knew he was the only right choice for Remus, for Remus' son. 

* * *

Finally, it was Andromeda Tonks who first spoke the name Teddy  _Remus_ Lupin out loud. She had never even considered any other name for her grandson, if she was going to be honest. And in other cases she'd have been too proud or too defiant to admit this. That being said though, she regretted some of the things she had said in the past to her son-in-law. 

But it wouldn't matter in the future because they were a family now. 

 

 


End file.
